starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is a Human male Force Sensitive commander within the Rebel Alliance and a famous hero of the war against the Galactic Empire being taught in the ways of the Force by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. He is the son of the former Jedi Prodigy Anakin Skywalker, who turned into Darth Vader, and Padme Amidala and the brother of Leia Organa. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire HotS - Luke traveled with his uncle to Tosche Station to pick up new parts for broken Moisture Vaporators. They were near a brand new T-16 Skyhopper and were talking about their adventures and dreams. Luke, like Biggs Darklighter, wanted to join the Skystrike Academy to become a pilot. Janek makes fun of him, saying that he can't be good, Luke's uncle said his father was a no-good pilot. While they laugh and have fun, Owen calls Luke to return with him to the homestead. Before he can leave, a smuggler passes by, scoffing that the Empire is no good. Luke and Owen then returned to the homestead, where Aunt Beru was waiting on them with dinner. HotS - After he regained his hand through an artificial hand, he traveled to Tatooine with only R2-D2 joining him. He traveled to the cabin of Obi-Wan Kenobi where he was surprised to find out that Camie Marstrap was waiting for him. They caught up with one another, and Luke was saddened to learn that Laze Loneozner was taken by the Imperial Security Bureau and disappeared. They sought through the hutt and Luke found one of Obi-Wan's old books that described something named the Den of Mirages. HotS - Luke and Camie traveled through the dunes of Tatooine to the Den of Mirages when he thought he saw Obi-Wan Kenobi. This turned out to be a reflection. When he came at the entrance of the Den, he told Camie to stay there. Venturing further in he was confronted by a reflection of himself, which turned out to be representation of what he would become if he had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force. He was broken out of this when Camie came to him. When they turned to leave, he crossed paths with Ahsoka Tano, and while he thought at first it was a reflection, Camie revealed she saw her too, meaning Ahsoka was really there. Ahsoka told Luke to go to Ilum. Star Wars: Echoes Star Wars Echoes: Season 1 He recieved a message from his sister, but it was very broken. He contacted Mon Mothma, who told him of the trouble that Leia ran into. Luke warns Mon Mothma to not allow Leia to open up the ship under any circumstance. He is disappointed to learn when they already had. He is revealed then to be in the Massassi Temple on Yavin 4, meditating and being augmented by three Ancient Massassi Crystals. He reaches out within the Force and sees a Force Vision of the Republic Senate Building being under attack by masked men. When Luke prepares to leave Yavin 4, he is attacked by similarly clad assassins from his Vision. The leader, who amplifies its own Force Sensitivity with the Dark Side very present in the Temple, locks Luke within an ancient cage created by the ancient Massassi. Luke was still trapped within the cage created by the Massassi when Kull Makan tells him the Massassi do not only have an ancient burial ground here on Yavin 4, but also once were situated on planets like Dantooine and Lothal. While his Acolytes of Nox search the surrounding minor temples, Kull watches how Luke's mind is being clouded and invaded by the powers of the cage. When Luke finally breaks, Kull learns what he needs to know, and finds a ancient sphere thanks to Luke. Unfortunately for Kull, the sphere releases a shockwave that shatters Luke's cage and sets him free. Now being released from the cage where he was kept, Luke fled the Temple on Yavin 4 and towards an underground hangar where his X-wing was stationed. He fled the planet, being pursued by a pair of Kull Makan's V-19 Torrent Starfighters, but he managed to enter Hyperspace before they got to him. Thanks to his timely arrival above Coruscant the defense forces of Coruscant manage to knock out the thrusters of the Gozanthi-class Cruiser that the Acolytes of Nox were using. His arrival and plotting with Han Solo and Admiral Ackbar forces General Draven to flee from the Senate Plaza. He and Han travel to Level 1313 to hunt down General Draven before the Acolytes of Nox take him out. They track him back to the Sunken Pride Cantina, where the owner puts them on the right path, however the sniper associate of the Acolytes Zia Karsen is hot on the trail of Draven as well. After a lengthy chase Luke and Han manage to capture Draven before Karsen gets a shot off on him. Despite his request, Luke tells Draven they are not heading for the Senate as he wishes to use Draven's knowledge of the Acolytes operations to free Leia Organa and the rest. He and Chewbacca hunted down the members of the Acolytes of Nox on Coruscant, while getting cover from Han Solo. Luke chases Zanti Shook down to a new level, but she flees into a rather well protected stronghold and they can't just get in. Han and Luke finally manage to get inside the base and discover Dr. Andro to be working with the Acolytes in order to save his own and Mon Mothma's lives. He is held captive there due to a microbomb being planted in Andro's head. Luke then decides to go after Shook, while told by Han not to. He finally manages to catch up with Shook, but she reveals that she is about to sacrifice Mon Mothma to the Sphere of Life. Age of the New Republic HotS - Luke and Leia arrived later then Han Solo and Chewbacca on Kashyyyk to celebrate Life Day. Here he was told by Lumpy about a legend of spirits and the Origin Tree that the young Wookiee learned of from the old Chieftain Tarfful. He asked Lumpy to take him to the Origin Tree and Lumpy did so, and when Luke touched the tree, he felt a huge surge of Force energy. He also recieved a vision of a Wookiee Jedi from before the Clone Wars. He and Lumpy returned to the feast in time to learn of the new Chieftain, a Wookiee named Gungi, whom Luke realizes has Force Potential. HotS - Luke traveled with his sister to the planet Ilum in order for Leia to get her own lightsaber crystal to be more in tune with the Force. Leia asks Luke whether he is coming, but Luke reveals that this is something she must do on her own. He has full faith in her and indeed after some time, Leia returns with her own Kyber Crystal. Leia is also a bit distrought as she finally saw her mother during her vision quest. Trying to help her reach some clarity, he uses the databanks of the Paladin-class Corvette they traveled in to seek for records on their mother, when they came across a record of Padme and Ahsoka Tano. They wonder who she is and Luke says he is going to find out. HotS - Luke was off planet with Leia when Ben Solo, Tai and Voe were sparring and found a droid with an omnious message on it. The three students decided to bring the droid back to the Jedi Temple on Ahch-To and discus with Luke what to do with it.